


Why Mark Changed Rooms

by in_my_world



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bugs, Drabble, Fluff, Got2Day, How Do I Tag, M/M, Markson no longer being rommates is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_world/pseuds/in_my_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So bugs or Jackson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Mark Changed Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Got2Day Markson Edition made me do this. Because I needed a reason as why they are no longer roommates and for me this is the only logical explanation.

Mark had a problem.

A very big problem.

Okay maybe it wasn’t considered a big problem for a great majority of people but for him it was very serious, alright?

His boyfriend was returning to their room today, after an insect invasion (that may or may had not been his fault) had quarantined their room for almost a week. And he was supposed to go back with him. To a room that was infested once. With bugs.

Jackson was his boyfriend of three years now and living in the same room as him signified an endless supply of hugs, cuddles and kisses (or more if he was lucky).

But in that same room there were bugs (He didn’t care what that Cesco man said where once where bugs there would always be bugs) and well even if it was difficult to admit, he was kinda afraid of bugs.

Just a little bit though.

Okay maybe a lot.

Especially of spiders. Gosh he hated spiders. (And yes they counted as bugs, he didn’t care what silly scientists said.)

So back to the question at hand. Bugs or Jackson?

Bugs or Jackson? Jackson or Bugs?

He loved Jackson very, very, very, very much (as much as like considering seeing a ring on both of their fingers for the rest of eternity much) but …

but….

but….

but…. _Bugs_.

 

_I think I’ll stay on Yugyeom’s room for now Jacks, the air conditioner is much better here._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on asianfanfics.com


End file.
